12 Maja 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5440 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5440); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5441 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5441); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Rozalka Olaboga - Odc. 3 Klimek; serial przygodowy TVP 08:45 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i skarb piratów, odc. 23 (Rupert and the Treasure chest); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 09:00 Domisie - Domisie malują; program dla dzieci 09:30 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek i gokart, odc. 97 (Horrid Henry and the Go Kart); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:45 Psie opowieści czyli ochy i fochy - odc. 1 Radość; program dla dzieci 10:05 Małgosia i buciki - Małgosia w kręgielni odc. 29 (Franny's Feet / Franny and Five Pin); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 10:35 Noddy w krainie zabawek - Nadurodzaj w ogrodzie Tessie, odc. 23 (Tessie's Garden Grows); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:50 My Wy Oni; magazyn 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Siódme niebo, ser. XI - Komu w drogę, temu czas, odc. 22 (And Away We Go); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 13:35 Plebania - odc. 1702; telenowela TVP 14:05 Klan - odc. 2090 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 14:35 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Düsseldorf 2011 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2207; teleturniej muzyczny 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5442 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5442); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5443 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5443); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:40 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1703; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2091 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2208; teleturniej muzyczny 19:10 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Świetlik, który nie świecił, odc. 17 (The Glow - Worm That Couldn’t Glow); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 67 - Sonata - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera 22:20 Wiesz co dobre - Sztorm (White Squall) 123'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996) 00:35 Kino nocnych marków - Zapomnieć o strachu (Running Scared) 102'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1986); 02:30 Kino nocnych marków - Detoks - odc. 11 (The Cleaner - ep. Back to One); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 03:20 Notacje - Edward Zajicek. Nie szabrować tylko rewindykować; cykl dokumentalny 03:30 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 MASH - odc. 227 (MASH (s. X, ep.)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1981) 06:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 21; serial TVP 07:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 173 - Doktor clown; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:03, 10:18 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Bartłomiej Świderski 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Gilotyna - odc. 75; teleturniej 12:20 Sabat czarownic; koncert 13:20 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 26/65 Symfonia Cios - moll (Moonlighting ep. Symphony in Knocked Flat); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 14:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 589 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:45 Zmiennicy - odc. 8/15 - Fartowny dzień - txt str.777; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Świat 16:15 Gorący temat 16:20 Pogoda 16:30 Czas honoru - odc. 25 "Ucieczka z czarnej pralni" s. II - txt str.777; serial TVP 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 100; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:40 Zaklinacz dusz - odc. 13/22 (Ghost Whisperer ep. 13 Friendly Neighborhood Ghost); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - kulisy 19:40 Sąsiedzi - odc. 49 (249) Romantyczny wieczór; serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 590 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 123 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 13 Moving the Chains) - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 21:45 Instynkt - odc. 11 "Dobrodziej" - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 22:40 Siostra Jackie - odc. 18 (Nurse Jackie s. II ep. 6 Bleeding); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010) 23:20 Po zmierzchu; program publicystyczny 00:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (goście Planete Doc Film Festival - Jorgen Leth i Leonard Retel Helmrich) 00:30 Kocham kino na bis - Zwykli ludzie (Ordinary People) 119'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1980) 02:40 Wieczór artystyczny - Tata Kazika 48'; film dokumentalny 03:40 Noc z serialem - Wojenna narzeczona - odc. 1/4 (Bride of War); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (1997) 04:40 Noc z serialem - Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - odc. 18/24 - Pechowy hazardzista (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1983) 05:10 Noc z serialem - Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - odc. 19/24 - Sprawa zmumifikowanych głów (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1983) 05:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie (10) - serial animowany 08.00 Miś Yogi (28, 29) - serial animowany 08.30 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (10) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (327) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (52) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (298) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (299) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (48) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (175) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur 13 (71) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (53) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (300) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (172) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (49) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 (73) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Hotel 52 (38) - serial obyczajowy 21.55 Sztuki walki: KSW 16 news (6) 22.00 Szpilki na Giewoncie (25) - serial obyczajowy 23.05 Kobiecy Klub Zbrodni (12) - serial kryminalny 00.05 W pogoni za sukcesem - komediodramat, USA 1993 02.25 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.25 Zza kamery... (42) 03.40 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 04.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.15 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Prosto w serce (91) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Brzydula (15, 16) - serial komediowy 12.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektyw Monk 4 (8) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (92) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 W sieci pająka - thriller, Niemcy/USA/Kanada 2001 23.40 Bez śladu 6 (9) - serial kryminalny 00.40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01.05 Mentalista (23) - serial kryminalny 02.05 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03.45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 5:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 15, Meksyk 2006 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 179, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 156, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 155, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 176, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 61 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 156, USA 2007 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 177, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 29, serial animowany, USA 1969 18:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 30, serial animowany, USA 1969 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 157, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Ojciec chrzestny - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1972 23:40 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 1, USA 2007 0:40 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 2, USA 2007 1:40 Walka na odkurzacze - komedia, USA 2002 3:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 6 Kłusownik; serial TVP 09:00 Tomek Lipiński i TILT cz. 2 - Mówię ci, że...; koncert 09:50 Smaki polskie - Krupnik staropolski; magazyn kulinarny 10:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 362; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:35 Makłowicz w podróży - (82) Indie "Rozlewiska Kerali"; magazyn kulinarny 11:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 22; serial TVP 11:35 Grupa Rafała Kmity przedstawia...; program kabaretowy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1691; telenowela TVP 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 169* Pamięć; telenowela TVP 13:15 Londyńczycy II - odc. 15/16; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:05 Polska 24 - Informacje 14:30 Wilnoteka; magazyn 14:45 25 lat w PaCE - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju 15:45 Pielgrzym Miłości - odc. 1. Przeznaczenie 21'; serial dokumentalny 16:05 Pielgrzym Miłości - odc. 2. W Drodze 21'; serial dokumentalny 16:35 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Düsseldorf 2011 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (30); widowisko rozrywkowe 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1691; telenowela TVP 18:45 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Jeden taki, drugi taki; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:15 Zagadkowa blondynka - (11); zabawa quizowa 21:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 69; serial TVP 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Polska 24 - Opinie 22:40 Zielona miłość - odc. 2/3* - Iwona; serial TVP 00:20 Operacja Życie - 2; cykl dokumentalny 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1691; telenowela TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Jeden taki, drugi taki; serial animowany 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:10 Ekstradycja III - odc. 9/10; serial TVP 03:10 Polska 24 - Opinie 03:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 362; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:05 Papierowe małżeństwo (Papierowe małżeństwo) 84'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (1991) 05:45 Info jazda - odc. 19; magazyn 06:00 Zakończenie dnia